Stalkers can be a good thing:REWRITTEN
by Slendys Right Butt Cheek
Summary: shadows life is..well crap, he got fired from his jobs and he's not payed his rent but when he feels he's getting stalked by something strange and he receives a mysterious letter in the post, will his life be turned round or..will it be worse? WELL YOU'LL HAVE TO READ IT AND FIND OUT OK? tehe:3 rated m because I AM VERY PARANOID and my mind is very dirty w/romance in here REWRITTEN


**_Not everything is as it seems..._**

The lighting flashed through the sky illuminating the black abyss for a few seconds then leaving without a trace of light except the mirror of light know as the moon, the rain battered down relentlessly on a lone figure shadowed by the night, they were quickly but calmly hurrying their way along a worn out silent side-walk, it was bland and dark just like the rest of the scenery on this dreary starless night, it was next a road not that busy, with cars passing by now and then and on the other side of the path was a forest stretching off into the distance, but it seemed for some strange reason that tonight the town was quiet...too quiet, the tall office blocks and other various buildings were surrounded by blackness and there was dimly lit signs that mostly belonged to sleazy bars and loud clubs. Whilst the stranger fought his way through the army of rain-droplets crashing down onto his black hoodie he was oblivious to the fact that he was being followed, two forms, one appearing female the other male, were jumping from roof to roof in pursuit of the figure lost in the night, the two figures were effortlessly leaping and bounding over each great building . This said stranger that the moving shadows were in pursuit of was none other than shadow the hedgehog who just happened to be walking home from work which he had just been recently fired from, when this lightning-rain storm started up.

~flashback~

"late again I see shadow"

"get off my back Terry" the crimson form scowled at the bright red kitsune standing in front of him, blocking his path to the entrance, he had 3 long spike that slanted to one side of his face and the tips of them were blue, he was wearing a dark blue hoddie and grey-ish army trouser with black nike sneakers had a constant smirk on his face and he loved to torment the hell out of poor shadow the hedgehog

"tsk tsk tsk-"he tutted leaning closer to the midnight hog "now shads sure would be a shame if our boss found out about you being late again, hmm what was that he said last time? OH YEAH does 'don't be late again or else I WILL fire you' ring a bell?"Terry smirked.

"fuck off fire boy" and with that he pushed his way past the still smirking kitsune and headed to the as he was about to reach the shiny slim silver handle he heard a loud gruff voice emit behind him

"_fuck" _was all shadow could think at this moment for his boss, a slightly plump brown spotty bulldog with a receding line of hair and a crumpled up face with warm milky eyes, dressed in a tight (waaay too tight o_O) brown suit and black smart shoes was standing right behind him with his chubby arms folded over his flabby chest

"you're late" he said with a kindness mixed in with sternness of a voice

"yeah boss and I know I am really sorry it won't happen again I promise" he stuttered with pleading eyes

the fat bulldog sighed, this was the 5th time he's been late and he couldn't afford for shadow to be late again but he gave shadow so many chances because he knew shadow really needed the money and he was just to soft and kindhearted to do this to shadow but..he had to learn.

"look son" he said putting an arm round shadows shoulders.

"there's not going to be a 'next time' shadow, I'm sorry but you've done this too many times before and I can't risk you doing it again shadow.I really am sorry but it had t be done"

shadows heart sank w-was he really-

-"y-you're firing me?"

"yeah shadow I'm really sorry but you need to learn and I gave you enough chances shadow I'm sorry.."

"b-but"

"you've got 10 minutes to clean out your office shadow and here's your paycheck for this week goodbye shadow" the bulldog left leaving shadow lost in his thoughts

~end of flashback~

"shit" he loudly stated as he stepped into a deep brown murky puddle._ great just..great how am i supposed to get that out?_, he thought to was now drenched in rain and covered knee-high in mud, he was far away from his apartment and was it just him or had it gotten darker...a lot darker.

**SHAD POV**

Usually I'm not affected by the dark but this wasn't any ordinary darkness, it was unnatural and eerie. I felt like I was being watched,but I shrugged it off, it was probably nothing so he kept on pacing his way through the rain,I stopped at a crossing point and waltzed over the street, not caring if a car was coming because right now...my life was shit,just absolutely shit, my apartment was crap, I have no job, and I've got a serious alcohol problem but anyway..

when I crossed over to the other side of the street and took a short cut to my apartment block through a small unknown alleyway did I feel the same feeling as before, as if I was being watched again, I quickly spun around only to find a pair of light green fiery orbs pulsating at me. I couldn't move I was gripped with...I don't know how to explain it, it was like those two glowing orbs were pulling me towards the darkness that surrounded them, they were breath-taking and enticing. I don't know how long I had been stood there held in the icy but stunning grip of those two beautiful pools of emerald. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, all I could do was just...stare at them as they shone out of the shadows, I didn't even notice that I was becoming more and more soaked by the unforgiving rain and that the lightning was now more furiously whipping across the sky making little cracks appear in the darkness then fade out only to happen again. We...well I was stood there for ages staring at that...thing with those astonishing eyes, neither one of us had said a single thing we just stared each other out. Even on this terrible night, its eyes shone bright through the shadowed rain and lashing only sound that could be heard was the rain and wind swirling around violently mixing in with the sound of my own breath that was visibly, just barely, by the frosty night wind. I was about to take a step closer to see if I can get a better view of the person of whom the eyes belong to but as soon as I made one slight movement, a cute bubbly giggle emitted from the darkness causing me to jump back a good few feet, surprised, by this warm cute laugh that had come from the owner of those exciting orbs but judging by the pitch of the laugh it must have been a girl but I still wasn't to sure what it actually was. I had no idea why the-h-sh-...it had made that sound but before I could think about it deeper a screeching noise put a stop to my thinking as a car swerved from the road and straight in front of me! It's head lights barely missed me in-fact I would've been dead if that thing hadn't of...!...then it hit me **(a/n:no he didn't get hit by the car ok? it was just a realization XD Hehe sorry 'bout that just keep on reading IGNORE ME XP) **if that figure in the shadows hadn't of giggled then I would've never of been surprised and I...would be dead **(a/n:or in hospital =w= SORRY IGNORE ME I'M ANNOYING I KNOW JUST IGNORE ME XD) **s-so that mean whatever that thing was it...saved me!..But why? what did it want from me?

**NORMAL POV**

He quickly turned around to where he once saw the eyes to find...nothing..nothing but darkness...and a few people looking at him weirdly but Shadow didn't take any notice of them, he just focused on what was in that alley way or..what used to be in that dark alley a bit he finally realized that it was still raining a lot but the thunder had stopped, he quickly stalked off towards the direction of his apartment, his mind still clouded with flashbacks of what had just happened and...those eyes...now all he could see in his head was an image of these eyes, piercing his very soul, he quickly shook his head as if to shake the thoughts away and he carried on his way but he still hadn't seen or even glanced up to see those two very figures from earlier still following him, one with glowing amber yellow eyes and the other one with...green eyes.

**OK THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPPIE YAY GO ME (^/W^)/ ANYWAYS plz feel free to R&R and keep on looking sexy B) BYEE UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER :D**

**hehe :3**


End file.
